


By Candlelight

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Halloween, M/M, NSFW Art, Pumpkin!Baymax, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*<br/>NSFW sibling incest. Because this is really happening right now. With real people. Who are real brothers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

Happy Halloween! (In November :P)


End file.
